disneyfandomcom-20200223-history
Cedric the Sorcerer/Gallery
Images of Cedric the Sorcerer from Sofia the First. Poses cedricthesorcerer.jpg cedricmodel.png Cedricarmstogether.png Season One Once Upon A Princess Cedric and Wormwood.jpg|Cedric and his spell book Cedric02.png Sofia-cedric.jpg Sofia-cedric02.jpg Sofia-the-first-amulet02.jpg Cedricdefeat.jpg Cedric28.png Cedric29.png The Big Sleepover Cedric04.png Cedric05.png Cedric and Wormwood04.png Cedric10.png Cedric11.png Cedric and Wormwood06.png Cedric and Wormwood07.png Cedric and Wormwood08.png Cedric and Wormwood09.png Cedric12.png Cedric's Apprentice CedricGoodwinWinifred.png Cedric and Wormwood02.png Cedric and Wormwood03.jpg Cedric01.png Cedric02.jpg Cedric03.jpg Cedric07.png Cedric13.jpg Cedric14.jpg Cedric15.jpg vlcsnap-2013-04-06-15h21m05s44.png vlcsnap-2013-04-06-15h21m29s16.png Screen Shot 2013-04-11 at 6.01.42 PM.png|Sofia hugs Cedric Goodwin&Winifred03.jpg Cedric16.png sofiathefirstscedric.png Cedric and Wormwood14.jpg Cedric and Wormwood15.jpg Cedric and Wormwood16.jpg Cedric and Wormwood17.jpg Cedric17.jpg Cedric18.jpg Cedric and Wormwood20.jpg Sofia and Cedric in Cedric's Apprentice.png The Royal Mess Cedric08.png Cedric09.png Cedric and Wormwood05.png The Amulet of Avalor Cedric and Wormwood10.jpg Cedric and Wormwood11.jpg Cedric and Wormwood12.jpg Cedric and Wormwood13.png Cedric and Wormwood18.jpg Cedric19.jpg Cedric20.png Cedric21.jpg Cedric22.jpg Cedric23.png Cedric24.png Cedric and Wormwood19.jpg Cedric30.jpg Cedric31.jpg Cedric32.jpg I live my life, or give my life for liberty.png The Amulet and the Anthem Cedric and Wormwood21.png Cedric and Wormwood22.jpg Cedric and Wormwood23.jpg Cedric25.png Cedric26.png Cedric27.png Tea for Too Many Wormwood-laughs-at-Cedric.png Image-5C4E 5246D251.jpg Tea-for-Too-Many-18.png Tea-for-Too-Many-19.png Tea-for-Too-Many-25.png|Cedric with a ribbon on his head Princess Butterfly Image-E41E 525ACB09.jpg Cedric and Wormwood25.png The Floating Palace Cedric as a Sea Monster.png|Cedric as a Sea Monster Season Two Two Princesses and a Baby Two-Princesses-and-a-Baby-31.png Two-Princesses-and-a-Baby-17.png Two-Princesses-and-a-Baby-15.png Two-Princesses-and-a-Baby-14.png Two-Princesses-and-a-Baby-13.png|"That's losing my patience spell!" Two-Princesses-and-a-Baby-11.png That depends.JPG|Cedric: That depends on what you want to fix Two-Princesses-and-a-Baby-45.png Two-Princesses-and-a-Baby-43.png Two-Princesses-and-a-Baby-42.png The Enchanted Feast The-Enchanted-Feast-13.png The-Enchanted-Feast-6.png|Cedric has a crush on Sascha (aka Miss Nettle) Cedric and King Roland_kjbat.jpg Cedric and Sofia_kjbat.jpg Cedric_kjbat.jpg Cedric03.JPG Cedric04.JPG Cedric02.JPG Cedric01.JPG 02.JPG Sofia and Cedric defeat Miss Nettle.jpg Cedric and Sascha 2.png Cedric and Sascha 1.png Sofia and Cedric in The Enchanted Feast.png Enchanted Science Fair Enchanted-Science-Fair-27.png Enchanted-Science-Fair-26.png Enchanted-Science-Fair-16.png|"Remind me to get a lock for that door." Enchanted-Science-Fair-15.png Enchanted-Science-Fair-13.png Enchanted-Science-Fair-14.png Enchanted-Science-Fair-24.png King for a Day King-for-a-Day-35.png King-for-a-Day-36.png|"My wand!" King-for-a-Day-6.png King-for-a-Day-37.png King-for-a-Day-11.png King-for-a-Day-53.png King-for-a-Day-52.png King-for-a-Day-58.jpg When You Wish Upon a Well When-You-Wish-Upon-a-Well-10.jpg When You Wish Upon a Well 34.jpg When You Wish Upon a Well 33.jpg When You Wish Upon a Well 32.jpg When You Wish Upon a Well 31.jpg When You Wish Upon a Well 30.jpg When You Wish Upon a Well 6.jpg When You Wish Upon a Well 29.jpg Sofia the Second Sofia-the-Second-43.png|Cedric magically sends the Bad Sofia away Sofia-the-Second-33.png|"If there is anything little girls like more than cupcakes, it's BUNNIES!" Sofia-the-Second-24.png Sofia-the-Second-10.png Sofia-the-Second-25.png|"Did Princess Sofia just trick me?" Sofia-the-Second-8.png Mystic Meadows Sofia and Cedric in Mystic Meadows 2.png Sofia and Cedric in Mystic Meadows 1.png|Cedric lying on the floor Mystic-Meadows-45.png|Cedric's father is finally proud of him Mystic-Meadows-42.png Mystic-Meadows-41.png|Sadly eating jelly beans Mystic-Meadows-40.png Mystic-Meadows-39.png Mystic-Meadows-38.png Mystic-Meadows-31.png Mystic-Meadows-26.png Mystic-Meadows-19.png Mystic-Meadows-18.png|"Not in front of the troops Mommy." Mystic-Meadows-10.png Mystic-Meadows-9.png Mystic-Meadows-8.png Mystic-Meadows-5.png|Cedric working on his growing potion Mystic-Meadows-6.png Mystic-Meadows-7.png|Cedric attempts to try out the potion on Wormwood Mystic-Meadows-11.png Mystic-Meadows-12.png Mystic-Meadows-13.png Sofia and Cedric 5.png Sofia and Cedric 4.png Sofia and Cedric 3.png Sofia and Cedric 2.png Sofia and Cedric 1.png The Curse of Princess Ivy The-Curse-of-Princess-Ivy-12.png IvyCedric2.jpg IvyCedric1.jpg Winter's Gift Winter's-Gift-39.png Winter's-Gift-38.png Winter's-Gift-37.png Winter's-Gift-6.png Sofia and Cedric Wassilia 1.png Sofia and Cedric Wassilia 3.png Sofia and Cedric Wassilia 5.png Sofia and Cedric Wassilia 7.png Sofia and Cedric Wassilia 9.png Winter's-Gift-46.png The Leafsong Festival The-leafsong-festival-25.png The-leafsong-festival-13.png The-leafsong-festival-11.png The-leafsong-festival-9.png The-leafsong-festival-8.png Substitute Cedric 45. Substitute Cedric (8) feat. Cedric -decoy feat. Wormwood-.png 45. Substitute Cedric (17) feat. Cedric.png 45. Substitute Cedric (14) feat. Cedric, Vivian.png Sorcerersecret.png|Cedric as a little boy Printed Media Sofia's Magic Lesson 10.jpg Sofia's Magic Lesson 9.jpg Sofia's Magic Lesson 8.jpg Sofia's Magic Lesson 7.jpg Sofia's Magic Lesson 6.jpg Sofia's Magic Lesson 5.jpg Sofia's Magic Lesson 4.jpg Sofia's Magic Lesson 3.jpg Sofia's Magic Lesson 2.jpg Sofia's Magic Lesson 1.jpg The Enchanted Feast book02.jpg The Enchanted Feast book01.jpg The Enchanted Feast book03.jpg The Enchanted Feast book04.jpg The Enchanted Feast book05.jpg The Enchanted Feast book06.jpg The Enchanted Feast book07.jpg A-Magical-Match-5.png Theme parks and other live appearances Cedric’s puppet.png|Cedric’s puppet in the Sofia the First live on stage show. DISNEY 0215b-380x211.jpg Category:Character galleries Category:Sofia the First galleries